


Helping hand (and mouth)

by ScarletTelvallo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletTelvallo/pseuds/ScarletTelvallo
Summary: Gerard accidentally wakes up his little brother while trying to jerk off. Mikey decides to give him a little help. (Ignore any redundancies, or bad punctuation)
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Kudos: 19





	Helping hand (and mouth)

Gerard was getting more and more irritated by the minute. He was horny but didn't want to jerk off out of fear of waking his sleeping brother who was snuggling into him which wasn't helping. Mikey was fast asleep with his head nuzzling into his older brother's shoulder, he looked adorable. Gerard decided "fuck it" and slowly pulled his dick out and started stroking, he tried to keep his groans as quiet as possible but unfortunately he ended up waking his little brother. "Hey, are you okay?" Mikey asked in a concerned tone. "Yeah, i'm just horny" Gerard whined. "Well, why don't you try and jerk off?" Mikey asked, somewhat sarcastically. "I was doing that, but I ended up waking you which is what i was trying to avoid" Gerard explained, clearly embarrassed because his little brother caught him jerking off. "Well, if you want I can try and help you out" Mikey said in a drowsy tone. Gerard was a little confused, he didn't know what Mikey meant by "help" but he'd happily take whatever help he can get. "Yeah, please, just do something, Mikes" Gerard Whined high in his throat. Mikey smirked at the request and began to sink towards his older brother's dick. He began rubbing Gerard's dick over his flannel pajama bottoms before pulling them down revealing that Gerard wasn't wearing underwear. Mikey bit his lower lip as he started to stroke Gerard's dick, "Fuck, your dick is huge" Mikey whispered before licking his older brother from the base up. Gerard moaned quietly at the sensation. Mikey put the head of his brother's dick in his mouth and started bobbing his head. Gerard had to put his hand over his mouth to muffle his moan.  
"Fuck Mikes, you're so good at this" Gerard moaned. Mikey started to deepthroat his older brother and increased his pace. "Yes Mikey, take it all" Gerard growled as his eyes rolled back in his head as he felt himself get closer to release. "Mmmm Mikes, i'm gonna cum" Gerard moaned as he started thrusting into his brother's mouth, Mikey gagged a little but he didn't care. "Mikey, i'm cumming" Gerard whined as he released his load directly into his little brother's mouth. Mikey let out a moan of pure euphoria as his brother came in his mouth, he swallowed everything without question, giggling at the look of relief on Gerard's face. "You feel better now Gee?" Mikey asked lovingly. "Yeah, thank you so much Mikes." Gerard said, kissing Mikey before putting his arm around his waist, spooning with him before they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
